


The Issues Of High School

by Skydrop



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydrop/pseuds/Skydrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fanfiction. <br/>Root and Jeremy are best friends, Shaw and Martine are friends, Martine likes Shaw and Root also<br/>likes Shaw. Jeremy likes Martine. Reese and Finch are hiding something what are they hiding. <br/>Based in high school. A love triangle what could go wrong, well anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this site.   
> This is what would happen if the Person of Interest gang meet at High school and were friends.

Sameen Shaw took a deep breath as she walked into the gates, she wasn’t going to kid herself she was a bit nervous about starting a new high school and it being a boarding school made it a bit more intimidating. She never really fitted in to any other school. She was sharing a room with someone called Martine Rousseau, she wanted to fit in right away but things like that do not just happen. Walking into the room she was going to be in for the year made Sameen feel a bit out of her depth. “Hey you must be Sameen, I am Martine.” Sameen studied Martine trying to figure out if she was going to have an easy year or if she will have another hard year. 

Root walked into her room that she shared with Joss Carter. “Hey Joss” Samantha said as she put down her bag. “Hey Samantha” Joss replied as she looked up from unpacking her bags. “Did you have a good holiday?” Joss asked. “Yea pretty good, wanted it to go on for a bit longer.” Samantha replied wishing she was still on holiday working on that code she was working on through the whole holiday. 

Sameen and Martine were walking in the corridors talking when they passed Rootand Joss. Sameen could not help but stare. She had long legs, brown wavy hair and those eyes, Sameen could stare into them for the whole day. “Who was that?” Sameen asked looking behind her, looking towards the Root and Joss. “That was Samantha Grooves, she does digital technology.” ‘Pretty and smart’ Sameen thought as she turned her attention back to Martine. They continued to walk around the high school and Sameen tried to get her bearings of the school she was going to spend the year in before probably moving again for her last year, her family was always on the move. 

The next time Sameen saw Root was just before class, Sameen observed she was awfully close to someone, looking at Martine she saw that she was staring at someone too. “Who is the one next to Samantha?” Martine snapped out of her imaginary world back to the present. “Oh that is Jeremy Lambert, he is in your class. Root and he have been best friends since I can remember.” Jeremy walked over to Martine and Sameen. “Hey, you must be Sameen, come on, I’ll show you to class.” The two walked away only for Jeremy to stop and turn around “See ya Samantha.” She waved back before walking off with Harold to their digital technologies class.

Lionel already started to regret he choose to do Physical Education as one of his subjects. He looked across the changing room at John Reese. John was one of those guys that was good at anything that has anything to do with sport. “Lionel hurry up we are all waiting for you.” Lionel came back to reality and got ready as quick as he could move. He had no idea what was coming for him in the next 40 minutes. 

Jeremy and Sameen were in Biology when Sameen threw a paper ball at Jeremy hitting him in the back of the head. “What” He said angrily as he turned towards Sameen. “I need to ask you something?” Sameen whispered. “Can’t it wait?” Jeremy groaned as he turned back towards the front of the class. Sameen threw another paper ball at him to get his attention back. “No it can’t, are you and Samantha a thing?” Jeremy almost fell out of his seat in shock. “Um, where on earth did this come from? I don’t even really know you. Can we talk about this after class? I need to focus.” Sameen threw another paper ball at his head, not because she wanted his attention more that she was starting to have fun seeing him get annoyed at her. “What!” Jeremy angrily snapped at her as he turned around. “Mr Lambert please turn around and pay attention.” Mr Greer the biology teacher yelled standing at the front of the class staring right at Jeremy. “Thanks” Jeremy groaned as he turned around to face the front of the class. Sameen couldn’t help but chuckle from behind him pleased with her work. 

Balls flew too close to Lionel’s face, he was unable to get away from one that hit him directly in the nose, before he was able to move another one whizzed towards him and bounced off his face. He was starting to feel useless. He was looking towards John and Martine who were both doing way better than he was in fact they were all doing better than he was. “I should have taken Biology” he huffed as he walked down to get changed after the class had finished. 

Harold and Root were sitting in computers bored out of their minds, they had both finished their work and were now waiting for the rest of the class to finish. Samantha couldn’t stop her mind from thinking about the girl she had passed in the hallway, walking next to Martine. Everything about her turned Root on and she had no idea why. Root could not help agree that she was pretty and had one hell of a body, especially those arms, oh how she wanted her. 

Harold was thinking about something that was not completely different then Samantha was. Harold was thinking about a certain someone that made him feel so special. That man could make him melt, even thinking about him turns Harold on. He thought back to the holidays, he had spent most of his time with the tall brown haired jock.  
Lunch came slowly for everyone especially Lionel who felt completely humiliated. Finch and Samantha were late to lunch as usual because they wanted to be one step ahead of the rest of the class.

Lionel, Joss and Martine and Reese were joined by Sameen and Jeremy shortly after they had arrived. “I am not calling you Root Ms Grooves.” Harold said annoyed at how long the conversation had already lasted. Root who now wanted to be called Root for reasons that cannot be explained. Looked at Harold with puppy eyes. “Well Harold at least call me Samantha. I mean come on how long have we known each other? 6-7 years and you still call me Miss Grooves.” They took their seats Root sat next to Jeremy and Harold sat next to Reese. 

Throughout lunch Sameen could not help but stare at Root, however she hated how close she was to Jeremy. Thoughts raced through her mind. ‘How could she like him? He is so uptight. She deserves better.’  
When lunch was over they all got up and headed their separate ways, Sameen and Root locking eyes on each other before heading in opposite direction.


	2. Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships start to become more then friendships  
> Will this break the group apart

Sameen Shaw continued to think about Samantha Grooves over the next couple of weeks. She had no idea that she felt the same about her. Sameen kept to herself and barely spoke to anyone. Martine and Sameen both had secrets they never wanted anyone to know about, after all they were at a catholic boarding school.   
Jeremy had his eye on a special someone himself, he was too shy to ask her to go out with her, hell he was too shy to make any move on her. He knew she did not feel the same about him. Martine was her name. He had liked her for a while now but kept it to himself. “Why can’t I just ask her? Why am I so weak?” Jeremy muttered to himself, frustrated, too afraid to ask a girl out that he had known for a large part of his life. 

Harold and John had been going out for a couple of months now, they had been able to keep their relationship quite secret from everyone. John and Harold were complete opposites, however they seemed to be perfect together. John found himself staring into the world of his own imagination, Jeremy sat at his desk watching John look out of the window. He imagined he was back on holiday with Harold in a house that was empty apart from just the two of them. Somewhere they could be themselves, with no fear what the people around them may think of them. “Hey you ok?” He asked snapping John’s attention back to reality. “Yea, just thinking.” John looked down at his paper he was writing and sighed before getting back to his essay he was writing. 

Jeremy and Root were sitting on a bench in a park near the boarding school. “Hey Sam, can ask you something?” Root turned towards him, she could tell he was nervous. “Um, you know Martine? Well I was just wondering, you are friends with her, right? I was just wondering if she was single and you know would be interested.” He stopped midsentence like he was too afraid to know the answer. “I don’t really know, she keeps that sort of thing to herself, it wouldn’t hurt to ask Jeremy. “ Jeremy nodded before standing up and hugging Samantha before walking off. “You know Jeremy, you are so nice and such a gentlemen you will find someone even if it is not Martine.” Root reassured him.

Root and Sameen walked in the corridors, walking towards Root’s room to get the notes Sameen needed as she had not managed to concentrate the whole lesson. She had other things on her mind that for her was much more important. “Hey thanks again.” Sameen mentioned as Root handed her the notes. “Hey no problem.” Root replied. Sameen nodded and made a move to leave the room only to have Root shut the door and kissed Sameen. Sameen pushed Root back off her after she realised what was happening. There was silence as Sameen looked towards Root, Root in return looked down embarrassed. Had she read Sameen that wrong? Only a few seconds later be on a receiving end of a kiss. Root and Sameen pulled away from each other locking eyes on each other. “You know we have to be careful if we want this to work out.” Root whispered cautious to make sure no pass byers could hear. Sameen nodded in agreement knowing exactly what would happen if things got out about their relationship. “Hey Sameen. Can you call me Root?” Sameen looked up into Root's eyes and raised her eyebrow to question her new lover. “No like that silly.” Root giggled as she stroked Sameen’s face. “Square Root, for computers. Come on what sort of person do you think I am?” Root exclaimed. “You really want an honest answer to that?” Sameen inquired with a smile on her face before kissing Root again before walking out. 

Martine sat on her bed wondering where her roommate was. She knew that Sameen was getting notes, but surly she wouldn’t take this long. She couldn’t deny that she was starting to have feelings for her roommate, she knew that it was wrong to have the feelings she was expressing but she couldn’t stop them from exploding into her head and taking over her thoughts. She knew she should be doing her essay that was due in a couple of weeks but she just had no energy to do so. She thought back to her feelings she had for Jeremy and how he never showed them, she had thought that he would ask her out, but three years of knowing each other he didn’t, and it left her broken hearted.   
Days followed and the group of friend’s lives went smoothly, well the exception was for Jeremy, still too afraid to talk to Martine, unknown that his chance was running out. He was pushing himself away from the group locking himself in his room he shared with John and studied. The only person he talked to was Samantha who now managed to have everyone call her Root, well everyone apart from Harold and Jeremy, who still called her Ms Groves and Sam.   
Sameen and Root had secret rondevu say they could show their feelings but they both knew that they had to be careful. This was their alone time, their time to be free of the world. “I love you” Sameen whispered when they pulled apart from a kiss. “I love you to Sameen.” Sameen pulled away from Samantha’s hold before looking her in the eyes. “What is going on with you and Jeremy? Do you have feelings for him?” Sameen accused. “There is nothing, we are friends, only friends, I love you Sameen, more than you know. He is more like a brother to me than anything.

They had no idea that someone knew about their relationship, one of their friends had seen them. He knew this would stir up trouble, he turned away from the two lovers and walked towards the rooms wondering if he should tell anyone or stay quiet, after all this was just wrong, he knew it was wrong, but then again it wasn’t his place to be or tell.   
Jeremy and Martine were sitting alone Jeremy could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, his nerves made it hard for him to focus on what he was trying to say. “Martine.” He whispered trying to get her attention. Martine turned her head towards him. “I was wondering if……” He trailed off before starting again. “I was wondering, would you would like to go out sometime?” There it was, it was finally out there. Martine didn’t know what to say, yes she cared about him, but not like she used to care about him. She liked Sameen more and it scared her.


End file.
